


When in Oslo

by Chelou_mecs_in_love



Series: one shots [11]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott falls hard, I'm so Sorry Eliott, I'm using them to write about my own feelings again, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, One Night Stands, Pining, Sort of? - Freeform, based on real life events, but that's just how it is, elu - Freeform, i guess, nothing really happens, only Eliott ending up with a broken heart.., or in this case: my own memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelou_mecs_in_love/pseuds/Chelou_mecs_in_love
Summary: “Your necklace,” Lucas said, looking at the heart shaped, rainbow necklace Eliott was wearing. “Does that mean you like guys too?”Lucas looked up innocently, but hopeful. Eliott just nodded, confirming the suspicion Lucas had. Before Yann and Idriss left the room, they were all talking about how much they wanted to kiss someone. Not specifically tonight, but just in general. All of them had been single for a while, so it was on all of their minds.“You know, you could kiss me if you want.”





	When in Oslo

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, when I told what happened to my friends, I felt like I was telling a fanfic, because these things just don't happen in real life.. But for some reason it did happen.. So I kind of decided to make my real life experience into a fanfic, since it was so close to it anyway.. Hope you enjoy it!

“Never have I ever had sex while my parents were in the same house.”

They’d been playing the game for 15 minutes now. Questions were randomly selected by some sort of app, making it even more interesting. They were all slightly drunk from the booze they somehow managed to find. No one had told Eliott that the booze stores closed at 6 here. It was annoying really. Especially when he and Idriss had gone out to find some booze earlier. Now they were stuck with cheap vodka and some sort of pineapple juice to mix it with.

This was the first time in Eliott’s 22 years on earth that he’d gone on a solo trip. After finishing the second year of university, he felt like he needed a break. From everything and everyone. Needed to get out of the country and just explore some new cities, figure out what it would be like to be on his own, travel alone and not worry about other people. Not worry about what they wanted or didn’t want to do, just do things at his own pace, his own time.

So, Norway it was, more specifically: Oslo. He’d heard some great things about it, seen a couple of films and series which took place there and it just felt right. Once he got there, he posted a couple of things on Instagram and Idriss had send him a message saying he was there too! It was even more of a surprise to find out they stayed in the same hostel. He hadn’t seen or spoken to Idriss in two years, but it felt really good to reconnect with him.

They both did their own thing during the day, but at night they met up and just went out to drink and talk. Reminiscing about the good old high school days. It felt really good to talk to him again, but it also felt like a lot had changed. They couldn’t really talk like they had before, but it was still okay and really nice to have someone there to talk to about the day and to do fun stuff with in a foreign city.

One evening they ended up on the roof of the hostel. They did manage to buy some beer and they just enjoyed the setting sun and the nice temperature. They kept talking about old classmates and what was going on with them and it felt good. Felt like the right thing to do, to just think back and not to worry about that anymore. Not think about all the drama that had happened, but just enjoying all the good moment they’d had.

The door behind them opened and two other guys entered the roof. They were talking in French too, so Idriss invited them over to sit with them. It was so weird to have other French people there too. He didn’t have to think about talking English, using the right words, they could just all talk French.

Eliott looked up at the other guys and he immediately noticed how cute the boy sitting across from him was. His hair was messy, but still stylish and cute and his eyes were a piercing blue when he looked up at Eliott. They both smiled a little at each other and for some reason the four of them hit it off pretty well. 

After a while the guard came up to tell everyone it was time to go inside. Not really wanting to stop talking to each other, they all decided to go to Eliott’s room, since he was the only one with a private room. He always booked a private room, just in case he got an episode or just wanted to be alone for the day. He didn’t need other people in the room when that happened, didn’t need strangers with their prying eyes checking in on him. He could handle it just fine.

So here they were. Playing never have I ever, because they couldn’t think of anything better to do. At least Eliott now knew the name of the other guys, Lucas and Yann, both just turned 18 and fresh out of high school. They were staying at the hostel for just one night, before continuing camping in the wildlands of Norway. They just needed the night to wash some clothes and have a real bed for a change and Eliott couldn’t be happier.

He didn’t even know if Lucas was into other boys, but the way they kept looking at each other indicated that there was something. He really couldn’t look away, Lucas was just so beautiful and animated when he talked. He could’ve looked at him all night.

So, after the question of having sex while the parents were in the same house, Idriss drank and that started of the conversation about things they did with other people while others were in the same house or even the same room. They kept laughing and bringing up new things to talk about until Yann literally ran to the bathroom to puke.

Eliott couldn’t help but laugh and Lucas joined him. He just shrugged a bit and told him that this is how it always went. Yann drank too much and puked his guts out. Idriss went to go check on him, which left Lucas and Eliott alone in the room. Up until that moment Eliott hadn’t realized they were sitting really close to each other, but now he could see Lucas’ eyelashes and a little blush on his cheeks. Eliott smiled a little and scooted closer.

“Your [necklace](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/ZJQAAOSw1m5bGGg2/s-l1600.jpg),” Lucas said, looking at the heart shaped, rainbow necklace Eliott was wearing. “Does that mean you like guys too?”

Lucas looked up innocently, but hopeful. Eliott just nodded, confirming the suspicion Lucas had. Before Yann and Idriss left the room, they were all talking about how much they wanted to kiss someone. Not specifically tonight, but just in general. All of them had been single for a while, so it was on all of their minds.

“You know, you could kiss me if you want.”

Without really thinking about it, Eliott grinned and Lucas’ words and leaned in. It was a soft and tender kiss, both a bit shy but really wanting to kiss the other. They were interrupted by the other boys coming back from the bathroom. Eliott hid his face in Lucas’ neck and giggled a little. Lucas stroked his back and looked up at the others.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I guess I just don’t feel so good, so I’m going to back to the room and sleep,” Yann answered before running back to the toilet to puke again. Both Lucas and Eliott laughed at that. It wasn’t funny at all and they both felt sorry for Yann, but at the same time they had to let out their nerves after the kiss they just had.

Idriss went after Yann again to check if he was okay enough to even walk the short distance to his own room and apparently, he wasn’t. They both came back and Idriss laid Yann down on the other bed in Eliott’s room. Yann still wanted to go back to his room, but Eliott wasn’t having it. Because is Yann was leaving, Lucas was leaving too. He’d said so. So, after talking about it for 10 minutes, going back and forth between them leaving and them staying, Yann leaving and Lucas staying – which wasn’t an option in Lucas’ mind - they decided to leave Yann on the bed and Lucas could just stay in Eliott’s bed.

Idriss did leave them, saying he had to get up early in the morning to leave anyway and since there really wasn’t any room left, it wasn’t that much of a choice anyway. They said their goodbyes and Eliott promised Idriss he would keep in touch, knowing that he probably wouldn’t, but that it didn’t really matter.

When he looked back into the room, he saw that Yann was already asleep and Lucas was kind of standing there, unsure of what to do. Eliott walked up to him and kissed him again. He just wasn’t able to keep his hands off him. Lucas giggled into the kiss and they both stumbled unto the bed, laying down in each other’s arms.

They had been kissing almost feverishly and Lucas’ hands kept tracing his body, kept touching him and Eliott could feel himself leaning into the touch, angling his hips up to connect with Lucas’ hips. For some reason Lucas felt the nerves coursing through Eliott and he had assured him that they didn’t need to do anything, that Lucas only wanted to do whatever Eliott wanted to do. That it was okay if they didn’t do anything besides kissing and tracing each other’s skin.

And that’s what they did. They kissed, talked, fell asleep close to each other, changed positions in bed, kissed some more and Eliott couldn’t be happier. It felt so good to hold someone in his arms again and to be held by someone in return. Even though it was still hot during the night and they kept sweating, it wasn’t enough to keep them apart. That night was just for them, to enjoy each other’s company, to kiss, to talk and to feel safe. And Eliott felt so safe.

At 9 in the morning, Eliott felt Lucas get out of the bed. He really didn’t want him to go and he said as much. Lucas just smiled at him and told him he really had to go, they had to check out and continue their trip.

Somewhere during the night Yann must’ve gotten out of the room, because when Eliott looked over to the other bed, he wasn’t there anymore. Eliott really didn’t care. Sighing a bit, he stood up and help Lucas find his clothes and other things. They stopped multiple times, because Eliott couldn’t help himself and he just had to kiss him and hug him and was almost begging him not to go.

When Eliott finally let go, Lucas grabbed his jacket and Lucas looked back at him. They kissed one last time, both feeling a little desperate, but also both knowing they had to let the other go in a minute. Lucas had to check out of the hostel, go on his adventure in the wildlands and Eliott. Well, Eliott didn’t know what he wanted to do. He had one more day here in Oslo, but he kind of wanted to spend it with Lucas, buy him some breakfast or lunch and just continue talking to him, getting to know him even more. He knew he couldn’t, but it was all he really wanted. He didn’t want to let him go.

“I think I have everything”. Lucas said, after looking around the room one more time. With heavy steps Eliott walked Lucas to the door.

“Not yet, you don’t. You don’t have my number.” Eliott didn’t even know where the confidence came from. He wasn’t someone to give out his number this easily, but he truly felt like there had been something between Lucas and him, some type of connection.

Lucas smiled a little at that, eyes sparkling and gave Eliott his phone. Eliott saved his number and gave the phone back. One last kiss was exchanged and then he really had to let Lucas go. He sighed a little when he closed the door, walked back to bed and slept for a couple more hours.

When he woke up, the first thing he saw was a message from an unknown number that said, “I had fun yesterday/today <3” and Eliott couldn’t help but smile. They texted a little bit that day, but it felt a bit forced. Eliott couldn’t help but overthink the whole night and he decided to write it all down and send it to Lucas, just after midnight:

> _I miss you right next to me. I know it’s way too soon and stupid, because we don’t really know each other yet, but it is what it is. Just a warning about me: I think about stuff way too much and I feel things way too soon and way too intense. Just so you know. I really hope I didn’t shoot myself in the foot by saying this, but now you know. It’s up to you to see what you want to do with it. You can ask me anything about that or about other things or something. This is just me sending you my midnight thoughts. Good night <3 _

He didn’t sleep well that night, too afraid for what Lucas would send back. Would the message be too much? He shouldn’t have sent it, shouldn’t make Lucas know how insecure he was. It felt like he was already holding on to Lucas even though he wasn’t even his to hold on to. He really hoped it wouldn’t be too much, too soon.

Finally, at 10:30 in the morning, he got a text back and his heart sank. He knew he shouldn’t have hoped for something, but he also wasn’t ready to read what Lucas wrote back:

> _Hey! That’s totally okay. I know the feeling to miss someone even though you don’t know them all that well yet. I think it’s super sweet of you to think about it that way. For me, I don’t know what’s going to happen or not, because we don’t know each other, but you can tell me everything, always. Don’t worry. I don’t judge people for things they’re saying. Hope you’ve slept well. _

After that, they kept texting each other for a couple of weeks, but never met up again. Lucas wasn’t ready for it, he said, wasn’t ready for a relationship. Wanted to focus on starting a new school, a new subject to study and he wasn’t really ready for something more. He said he didn’t want to hurt Eliott, not knowing he had already done it, without meaning to. He kept saying how he also likes Eliott and how much fun he’d had, how sweet he thought Eliott was, but he just wasn’t ready for more.

Even though Eliott had felt the strong connection, he knew he needed to accept Lucas’ wishes. It’s wasn’t the right time, not now. Maybe not ever, but who knew. For now, he just needed to let it go and let Lucas live his life.

They kept texting each other here and there, but Eliott felt like he was the only one starting a conversation and after a while he realized he did want something more and talked about it with Lucas again. Lucas still felt the same and wasn’t ready, so he asked Eliott what he wanted from him. They settled on just being friends, wanting to keep the friendship alive.

That had been the last time they texted. It had been a year since that day, but Eliott could still remember the night they spent together, remember what was said and done, how it felt to hold him in his arms and how he wished he could go back to do it all over again. To see the boy with the bright blue eyes one more time.

But he knew he couldn’t. He was sad to realize he didn’t even remember his name, only his eyes, his smile and how sweet he’d been that night. How caring, even though Eliott had been older, even though Eliott should’ve been the one to comfort him, make sure he was okay instead of the other way around, but that hadn’t been the case.

Maybe one day they would see each other again, if the universe would allow them too. And if not, at least he could look back at it with a smile. No regrets whatsoever, except maybe liking someone who didn’t like him back.

Again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my "based on a real life event" things.. This fic is almost 100% what I went through when I went to Oslo on my own. I met up with someone from my old school too. I kind of fell for this girl with the most beautiful eyes and hair and yeah... It kind of went like it went in the fic.. I even translated some of our texts into this fic.. I truly didn't remember her name, until I started to think about it and looked up some texts between me and my best friend about her.. so yeah, there you go..  
And this is waaaaay too much information, sorry for that.. Guess I just have a lot of things to let out 🤷🏼


End file.
